


开往春天的列车

by coldgreen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgreen/pseuds/coldgreen
Summary: 如果他们始终相爱





	开往春天的列车

序

田中是个聪明、温柔、有良好教养的年轻人。他的父母在战争中死去，情状可怖，自那之后他便三不五时地做噩梦，经常一觉醒来精疲力尽。其中最为惊骇的一次是他梦见自己在河边钓鱼，在收杆的时候鱼线一甩，鱼钩刺穿了他的鼻子，血从鼻子和咽喉深处涌出，他慌忙之下仰起脖子，却发现天空是那样狭小的一个圆形，而四周皆是铜墙铁壁——他恍然惊觉自己才是被钓的那条鱼。

第二年战争结束，以上症状有所好转，田中变卖了家中的财产，独自生活。战后各处都在扩招，他考进司令部做了一个文员，负责过手一些不十分重要的文件。他脑子转得快，会做人，性格好，和同事上司都相处愉快，所以在接到军事法庭发出的特别请援后，司令部的第一反应是替他回绝了这个任务：法庭没有权利调动我们的职员，我们也正好缺人，走不开，你们再找一个。

来人眼皮都没颤一下，再次抖了抖手上那张人员调令：事急从权，宇智波佐助下周就要接受终审，作为特级战犯，他的拘押地连同看守人员在此之前都会不定期更换，所有人服从最高命令进行抽调，万望谅解。

森川感到一阵微妙的恼火，她今年三十八岁，离过一次婚、未育，经历过两次战争，是司令部中现役职位最高的女性。对方的回答让她觉得脸上无光，一时气氛僵硬。

田中从座位后探出脑袋，警觉地发现事情不太对，他不想让森川难堪，便赶忙应了这个差事。森川瞪了他一眼，但事情已成定局，那张轻飘飘的调令落到田中的桌子上，让他不得不将成堆的报告与写了一半的稿子交接给其他同事，然后收拾东西，离开岗位。

田中离去的时候森川叮嘱他，不要与宇智波佐助发生不必要的谈话，如有肢体接触动作必须有第三人在场。森川皱着眉头看着他，目光里似是有担忧与不赞同，“宇智波佐助是个麻烦，你知道。”最终她这样跟田中说。

田中明亮地笑起来，这很好地安抚了森川，“我会尽快回来的。”他向她保证。

事实上，田中的确完美地完成了他的任务——并且在这之后的许多年中，他都庆幸自己当年服从了这一人事调遣——他永远也忘不了那个男人同他讲的那些话。

/正文

车票在昨天定了下来并被送到宇智波佐助的手中。他开始收拾一些零碎的东西，比如家庭相册、一些儿时没有完成的涂画本（有可能还是与他的兄长一同绘制的）、几件衣服、一套换洗床单之类的，他把它们都塞进一个不大不小的黑色皮箱，考虑怎样才能最大程度地节省空间。

房门在他试图用一只手费劲地合上箱子时被敲响，田中探身进来，对他报以礼貌的微笑，并递给他一份夹在不锈钢铁板上的文件，“请在这里签字，今天是最后一天了，佐助君。”宇智波佐助对他点点头，在上面签了字又把文件还给他，“明天你就自由了。”田中有些羞赧地笑了，“你也自由了，佐助君。”

审判的结果在半个月前当庭宣布，军事法庭判他犯有渎职罪、叛国罪等共四个罪名，且宇智波佐助对以上犯罪情况皆供认不讳，审判进程顺利。接着中场休息二十分钟，他被带到隔离室，有人给了他一杯水，他喝着嫌冰，便没有再碰。庭审恢复后，大法官第一句就问他，在叛逃期间，你是否有过故意从漩涡鸣人处探听军情的行径？

宇智波佐助坐在上了棕红漆的木椅上，抬头看向前方弧形高台上围坐着的陪审团，他花了点时间思考这个问题，然后说，没有。

大法官说，那我换个问法，你在叛逃期间是否怀有不良目的接近过漩涡鸣人？

头顶的吊灯有三层，每层的灯泡都闪闪发亮，无比炙热，烤得他头脑发晕，于是他开始思念那杯冰水。他舔了舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，说没有，从来没有。

堂下先是一片安静，然后又零零散散爆发出一片议论声。鉴于这一怀疑合情合理但过于冠冕堂皇且无法细细查证，法官与陪审代表一致认为深挖这一问题较为费时间，就统一决定先跳过这一环节，进行下一个提问——于是他们便错过了这场审判中宇智波佐助说的第一个谎言。

在四年前，也有可能是五年，宇智波佐助记不太清了，近些年来他对于时间的概念越来越模糊，偶尔从梦中醒来还会分不清他的少年和青年时期，但这一项表征到底是从何时开始发作、又因何产生的他也说不明白。他只记得那是他成年后不久，也是在他永远离开这片土地的前夕，他在第七班执行了他的最后一个外勤任务，与漩涡鸣人一起。

任务是佐助选的，那是在一个陌生的国度，他们从南贺川出发，跨过乌里拉山脉，最终停留在这片大陆的最南端。时处冬季，日光寒冷，他们花了大半天把事情办完，然后将时光都耗费在开足了暖气的旅馆里。最后一天他们睡了一个上午，从昨天夜里天空便开始降雪，早上十点过后旅馆外墙开始年终前的最后一次霉菌检测，各种仪器一同喧叫的声音吵得佐助睡不着觉。他翻过身，略微低下头，两人额头便抵在一处。鸣人腿横在他膝盖上，人还没醒，但睡得不踏实，一直皱着眉。他们在几个月前成为情侣，生活却没有太大变化，照样吵嘴打架，精力实在发泄不了就用在性上，日子过的幼稚且快乐。佐助就这样看了他一会儿，后来觉得嗓子实在难受就把自己从被子与鸣人之间刨出来，喝光了桌上剩的半瓶矿泉水。他站在床尾，感到墙壁一震，电钻的声音陡然拔高，他真的怀疑他们在打洞。

鸣人终于被吵醒，他从床上坐起来，有些迷茫地感受着这惊人的动静。他的小男友给他接了杯饮用水，他喝了两口看见佐助嘴唇干裂，硬让人把剩下的灌了进去。佐助不配合，水洒在被褥上，杯子掉落在地毯上，满下巴的水。鸣人觉得他这几天心事重，就故意笑他，佐助一扭头就捏着他鼻子吻他，两人一齐滚在床上。他们在电钻声中嘻嘻哈哈亲了一阵，摸得互相都硬了，鸣人一边咬他嘴唇一边喊他名字，将他的衬衫向上掀开，露出前几天做爱的痕迹。佐助知道他意思，手指勾着对方睡裤就准备往下扯——鸣人真的喜欢他用嘴帮他。

不知道那天的黄历上有没有写不宜做爱，但当他们房间靠近窗户的墙壁猛然被凿开了个洞，那空缺处冒出检测工人满含歉意与讶异的半张脸时，他们确实都脸红了。事后那洞急匆匆被用木板钉了起来，丑陋又突兀。两人溜进洗手间互相解决，在达到高潮时，他们听到外面传来“霉菌检测不合格”的机器报告声，他们终于一边接着吻一边含糊不清地笑了出来，像是恶狠狠出了一口气。那时佐助额头上全是汗，毫无忧愁地笑着，两人拥抱彼此，鸣人觉得那是对方那段时间最轻松的一刻。

下午雪停了，天气放晴，他们都决定出去走走。这间旅馆位于一个高坡的背风面，如果迎着风往东南方向走几百米，爬过一个坡，便可以看见黑色峻峭的悬崖，垂直往下就是这个世界上的第二大海洋，冰蓝汹涌，远处有座灯塔，目测高度有十米左右，屹立于晴空之下。

风将两人的衣领吹得立起来，佐助站在路口看着那座洁白的灯塔。他们身后隔一条街的地方是一个火车站，有火车经过的时候铁轨震颤，他们站在那能感觉到脚下的土地随之发出的共鸣。佐助站在那看了很久，鸣人问他要不要租艘小艇划去灯塔看看，佐助移开目光摇了摇头。

两人爬过山坡，面朝大海。这里陡峭的山壁由黑灰两色的石头组成，现在薄雪初融，犹如乱骨林立。蔚蓝的苍穹边缘有银光闪烁，不知是云朵还是雪山。他们的国家位于内陆，没机会出国的人们一辈子也见不到一次海。鸣人鼻尖被冻得发红，眼睛却发亮，他发自内心地赞叹这美景。

佐助回头看着鸣人，问好看吗？鸣人一愣，说好看啊！家里都看不到海啊我说！佐助说，但现在已经是冬天了，这里如此荒凉。秋季才是风景最好的日子，这里绿树连荫，红叶盛放，附近的学校会组织亲子游，大人和小孩会登上皮艇，划过一片海域之后登上那座运转了几十年的灯塔，听引导员讲解历史并被叮嘱要好好吃饭——我们来的真不是时候。

鸣人被这一连串话说得哑口无言，他本来想问你怎么知道，但话到嘴边变成：你来过？佐助很坦诚地点了点头，他说我小时候和家里人一起来过，回去后还写了作文，哦就是你国语考试只写对了三道题那次。“喂！”鸣人向他发出抗议，“你怎么记得那么清楚？”他嘟哝、抱怨着。佐助短促地笑了一下，却没有回应他。他站在鸣人的斜前方，却让鸣人觉得心慌和遥远，这让他想起幼时每每在傍晚见过的别人家的炊烟，他对此从不害怕失去，因为他本就没有拥有过。

佐助抬头看向远处的天际线，那里漏出云母色的天光，他说：“可是从这里回去后，我的父母畏罪自杀，唯一还活着的兄长叛逃，这里仿佛是我童年的终点，又像食梦貘的化身，它将我前半生为数不多的美梦都吃掉了——好吧，真希望它不会再吃掉你。”鸣人破天荒地没有被逗笑，他沉默着。他看到浅海的一条鱼跃出水面，迎头撞上一座礁石，再没了动静。他猜可能是死了，或者是晕了。直到这时他才突然惊觉，可能佐助这次选择这个任务，是有目的的。

“你恨他。”鸣人说。佐助默认了他的说法，“我家庭的破灭就在一夜之间，可事到如今没有一个人来告知我真相。我被安排住进特管所，然后读书，如果顺利在今年毕业后说不定会被培养成一名正式的士兵。直到我死去，都不会有人来告诉我我的亲人究竟都发生了什么。”他转过头看向鸣人，“我需要真相，鸣人。”他们站在高处，看见小镇里街道上纵横的暖黄的灯光。有酒馆已经摆出招牌，路边发生一场小型的事故，人与酒桶一同倒在路边，酒精的醇香立刻便在冷风中荡漾开来，鲜血的生腥味即刻便被掩去了。

过一会儿他们嫌站得累了，就在岩石上坐下，生了簇火堆来温暖已经被冻得没有知觉的手。在跳动的火光中，佐助一直看着对方，却没有说话。鸣人知道他想问什么——他想问他，如果他选择了和宇智波鼬相同的道路，他会如何？冬季的天空暗得很早，暮色从天际开始蔓延，大海散发金灿灿的光芒，夕阳让两人看上去都变得柔和。鸣人说，为什么不直接问出来呢佐助？佐助在风中愣怔着看他，眼睛睁得浑圆，鸣人觉得他可爱就凑过去在他脸上亲了一下，“我会将你带回来的。”两人手握在一处，鸣人的手比佐助的要暖些，所以他握得更紧了，这就显得这姿势奇怪，不像情人在温存，倒像在正式场合的礼仪。佐助隔着围巾捧着鸣人的脸吻他，他听到对方说，“所以走吧，佐助。但你可要抓紧了，我可不能保证我抓到你的时候你已经找到你需要的真相了。”

佐助满意了。

那时军事关系紧张，少有局部冲突爆发却还远没有到发生全面战争的地步，而他的家庭支离破碎，内部关系一片黑暗且混乱，他满心满眼都是这个小家，尚未考虑过战争与和平这种有关全体命运的宏大议题。他也许根本不需要后路，他可以不惧生死鱼死网破，但漩涡鸣人替他做出了这个选择，好让他在将来无路可走的时候身后不是只有尖刀深渊——这堪称是守护，而他已经很久没有享受过来自于另一个人类的如此礼遇了。

到下午三点半的时候，法庭宣布进行第二次休息。佐助在旁听席上看到了田中，对方对着他笑了一下，似有安抚的意味，接着一个女人拍了拍田中的肩膀，将他喊了出去。田中与他提过这个人，姓森川还是川森来着？佐助记不清了。他曾经不负责任地推断过田中喜欢这个女人，因为他提及她的频率过多且不自觉，让人看了会随着他一起露出微笑。

这次的休息时间比上一次要短得多，还没到十分钟便有工作人员召集大家重新落座。他听到大厅里传来巨大的喧哗声，后又很快镇静下来。没过多久他再一次被从隔离室带出来，看到漩涡鸣人坐在证人席上，表情肃穆。鸣人只在见到他的一瞬间眉眼松动了些，后又移开目光，直视前方。

军事法庭不允许配备辩护律师，但考虑到宇智波佐助在几场关键战役中不可磨灭的表现，特许有证人提供证词。一开始各方都不准许漩涡鸣人出席作证，觉得他作为战争英雄身份敏感，有失公允。鸣人沉下脸来，说难道当时冲进敌方指挥部的除了我和他还有第三人吗？如果有，你们可以让他去作证，我绝不插手。对方妥协了。

法槌敲了三下，全场肃静，无数的目光在他们两人间游移。漩涡鸣人起立向全场致意，然后面对法官及陪审团陈述着宇智波佐助在几场关键战役中的表现，逻辑清晰，立场客观。约莫一刻钟后，证人陈述完毕，厚厚的资料夹在高台上的众人间传阅，全场都是翻动纸张的声音，在经过短暂的讨论之后例行由大法官进行问话，“宇智波佐助，我们初步认可你对本次战争作出的贡献。但不得不问一句，你改变立场的动因是什么？是否是宇智波鼬的死亡？”

鸣人想，这个问题杀人诛心。他下意识地看向佐助，后者却没有看他。佐助抬起脸来，他想看清审判官的脸，却发现他无法做到。他本已经快两天未进食，只喝了点水，早就饿的麻木了。但此刻他居然感觉到了本能的饿意，他的胃甚至因此疼痛，也不知是不是他的错觉。这个问题突然将他引回真相的开端，让他对着现状心里活泛起叛逆的念头，让他在这个故事快结束时从身体深处涌出滔天的求生欲望，不是对着权力，而是对着一个曾经的承诺。

他的嘴唇动了动，他一定说了点什么，因为法官皱着眉一脸疑惑地看着他要求他大声重复一遍。他的声音在喉咙里滚动，显得混沌不堪。他想站起来，往前走，脚链沉重地拖住他的腿，让他险些绊倒。大法官惊慌失措，场内又开始喧闹起来，有人高骂他不守规矩肆意妄为，有人跑过来把他按回到椅子上。他们以为他想干嘛？当场杀人吗？真是妄想，他只是想告诉他答案而已。这可是个秘密，不能宣之于众。

鸣人跑过来担忧地看着他的脸色，田中也急急忙忙想从人群里突围，手里拿着食物与水。鸣人厉声要求一旁的工作人员立刻提供医疗急救，说他的身体不支持继续当庭审判。佐助想对他说不用了，可他发现自己还剩的那只手抖得厉害，抬了半天最终也只能握住鸣人的手。鸣人似乎叹了口气，他握住对方的手腕，那里因长期戴着手铐已经磨破皮出了血又结了痂，他说撑住，佐助——没有人会忘记。

“不要流泪，佐助。”

宇智波佐助从梦中惊醒，宇智波鼬的声音似乎从梦境中穿透出来，让他以为自己依然还是个被兄长训诫的小孩，心有余悸。他早已成年，独自在外漂泊数年，而在四天前他终于找到宇智波鼬的踪迹，算得上一个令人欣喜的成果。

现在不过夜里十一点半，他睡了一个小时不到，却觉得浑身疲惫，灵魂都没有精神。他不想躺在床上，就爬起来打算到处晃悠晃悠。他一打开房门，看见鸣人在客厅，一下愣在那没反应过来。鸣人从沙发上起来，喊了一声他的名字。佐助这才想起来这家伙前两天早上来敲他家的门，他这不过一个临时住所，也不知对方怎么找到的。两人之间隔了段距离，鸣人问他药换了没有，佐助说傍晚的时候换过了。他在四天前的战斗中受了伤，伤不重，最严重的不过小腿上划了个大口子，见了骨。饶是如此他也昏睡了一天，醒来后，房间里就多了个漩涡鸣人。

房间里突然安静下来，谁也没有说话。在这一片令人窒息的安静中鸣人检查了佐助是否真的换过药，以免他说谎。又沉默了一会儿后，鸣人看不下去了，他有很多话要问，而佐助有许多话需要说出来，在这一点上，他们真的彼此渴求——  
“鼬死于四天前的今铭山战役。”  
“我知道。”  
“有人宣称在现场曾经看过你。”  
“是，我在。”  
“鼬是否和你说过有关于你家庭的真相？”  
“……”  
“鼬是否和你说过有关他叛逃的事情？”  
“……”  
“鼬是否……”  
——“闭嘴！不要把我当犯人一样审问！就算是审讯，也应该是法庭而不是你！”

这样层层逼近的对话让佐助这几天来假装若无其事的表象彻底崩溃，他突然拔高了声音对着鸣人喊叫，口不择言歇斯底里，他的表情因愤怒与悲伤而扭曲着，这完全剥夺掉了他作为少年的最后一点纯真的忧愁。鸣人沉着地看着他，毫不动摇，“我不一定需要知道这些事情，但你得说出来，佐助。”现在的佐助是封闭的，沉沦的，鸣人千方百计地于军方赶到前找到他，他说过他会带他回去，他不肯回去他便来找他，终归两人是在一处。

佐助一手扶着墙喘息，他的伤口在隐隐作痛，疼痛却可以让他在最短时间里冷静下来。“跟我说吧，说出来吧佐助。”鸣人又说了一遍，他把佐助拉过来，没有受到反抗。佐助问他，你信不信我。鸣人说，我信。佐助问他，如果我说的事情与你一直所信任的相冲突，你还信我吗？鸣人问，比如什么？佐助看着他的眼睛，说，比如正义。鸣人不说话了。

佐助一直等着他的答案，可鸣人一直沉默，于是佐助准备转身回房。有野狗的叫声自窗外传来，相隔层层雾霭，听不真切。鸣人突然开了口，佐助没听清，他转身看着鸣人，说你刚刚说什么？鸣人的心剧烈跳动着，他觉得佐助应该也是，他甚至分不清他听到的心跳声是谁的。他说，如果正义做了错事，那就是有错。如果有错，那就去修正它。如果不是孬种，就该勇往直前地去修正它。“恰好，我们都不是。”鸣人对着他笑。

懦夫没有光明，勇士用爱意献祭。没有人是十足地无畏，从来只是弱点还未降临。佐助记不得是谁先亲的谁，到后来两人靠在墙壁上急切地拥吻，鸣人舔弄着他的舌头与牙龈，让他嘴角的伤口又渗出血来。他把血迹舔掉，吮住鸣人的嘴唇，血将两人的嘴唇都染红。佐助说，他的父亲曾意图谋求统领之位，被发现之后被逼自杀。鸣人手伸进他衣服里，在他的皮肤上摩挲。佐助说，他的哥哥为求和平，叛逃在外做了间谍，为让事情不得败露，于四天前被射杀。鸣人嗯了一声，再次吻住他，佐助剩下的话因此都含糊不清。佐助觉得疲惫不堪，他只本能地抱住对方回吻过去。

他们跌跌撞撞进了房间，鸣人示意他趴到床上，佐助不愿意。他推着鸣人靠在门后，伸手解开对方的腰带搭扣，他几乎是热切地用自己的双唇触碰鸣人尚未完全勃起的性器。他跪在对方腿间，上下舔弄着。鸣人被他弄得呼吸急促，手伸进对方的黑发里抓揉着。佐助察觉到他的兴奋，给了他一个深喉，鸣人再也忍不住地冲撞起来，顶得佐助难受却又受虐般获得别样的快感迎合上去，直到最终他释放在他嘴里。

两人甚至忍不住到床上去，鸣人脱了他的衣服和裤子，让他跪趴在地毯上，手指伸进去给他扩张。佐助却在这时候又开始叙说，他说，只有我，只有我什么都不知道。我那么渴求真相，可现在知道了却又忍不住开始恨，但最可恨的是我没有仇恨的资格。他话说得紧绷又绝望，身体也颤抖着，鸣人俯下身亲吻他的背脊，希望这能令他放松。几下反复后，等差不多了，他便将性器完全埋入佐助体内，感受对方的温暖与热意。佐助手指抓着地毯完全任鸣人动作，他感受到疼痛与快意，鸣人的动作越来越大，他的肠道早已适应对方进出变得顺滑，有几下他恍然觉得顶到了他的胃，这让他感到满足。他被鸣人的动作顶得不断耸动着向前，身体内堆积的快感随同多年来的重负一起从他心里蜿蜒流出。他流了泪，哭喊着说不要这个姿势，鸣人就把他翻过来，让他自己压着腿，命令他看清自己是怎么操他的。佐助不断叫着，肉体的拍打声一浪高过一浪，他的穴口早就被磨得发红，一碰就疼。两人都发泄了几次，最终佐助坐在鸣人的性器上，手臂环着对方的脖颈，他已经不哭了，话里却仍然有哭腔，但说的是什么连他自己也不清楚了。他如同祭品被钉在他身上，上上下下起伏着，他想起自己小时候挑食被父亲训斥，母亲和兄长却都护着他。想起在读书时和鸣人不对付，每次看见对方挨训两人都幸灾乐祸。想起他学生时代的最后一个任务，两人过得甜蜜又哀伤。窗外云层深处传来雷声，犹如远古庙宇轰然坍塌，鸣人含着他的耳垂，说不要相信命运，更不要忘记，亲爱的。两人一齐高潮，佐助眼前发白，他用尽最后的力气拥抱他的恋人，窗外雨水倾盆而下，大风平地起，北大陆的雨季从这一日开始降临。

那日的庭审神奇般地并未中断，宇智波佐助坚决要求继续审判，无法，只得让医疗队当堂给他先吊着水。宇智波佐助说，我从未改变我的立场，我的兄长因为他的理想而死，从那一刻我便做好我会因我的理想而死的觉悟，你们不必自作多情。审判长并不打算放过他，他继续追问，那你的理想是什么？佐助露出一个不那么难看的笑容，他说，个人隐私，我有权保持沉默，大人。

“你说那话的时候真的好厉害。”田中看着他说。他帮着佐助收拾行李，便多留了一会儿。佐助觉得他这话好笑，便问他哪里厉害。田中说，你当时作为一个被审判的对象，气场却比审判的人还强，这不厉害吗？佐助果然笑了，他说哪有什么从容厉害，都是被逼无奈，你在那样的境遇下，可能会比我成长得还快。田中说，不是的，我连喜欢的人都不敢告白，万一影响了她的工作，那我岂不成了罪人。佐助说，爱从来都不是万无一失的，它是用来防御的，不是用来进攻的，就算如此万一有了纰漏，那也不是任何人的错。田中愣愣地看着他，一下竟忘了要接什么话。

宇智波佐助于三日后登上开往北方的列车，他被永久驱除出境，他不是这片土地的罪人，也称不上英雄，但也许是这个国家但凡有点名气的人中最为自由的一个。田中和一些以往的同学来送他，其中包括漩涡鸣人。两人在众目睽睽之下敬礼、握手、拥抱、告别，犹如位于正式场合的礼仪般标准。他再也不能回来，他的理想没有实现，他也没有为此牺牲，算是双方扯平。鸣人说，记得给我写信，佐助说好。两人手还紧紧握在一起，十分用力。佐助说，我从来没有忘记。鸣人对着他笑了。

三个月后，度过难捱且漫长的冬季，佐助收到田中的来信。信中说一切尚好，其中最好的是他与森川结了婚，生活幸福快乐，多谢他曾经的提点，让他直面自我。佐助看着信笑了，他将信收好，放在抽屉里一沓子未署名的信封旁。他打开门，北方的春日和煦如沐，远方草地上盛放一大片无名小花，他在灿烂的阳光下感到午后的困倦。这是战争后的第一个春天，看上去又将是一段漫长、永恒的日子。而他对此并不感到孤独。

完


End file.
